Warrior Tributes
by Redbane
Summary: Tributes to our favorite Warrior cats, and their words of wisdom.
1. Yellowfang

**Yellowfang on:**

**Fate and good deeds**

I can't control fate, fate controls everyone, the tiniest kits, the oldest elders,

the bravest warriors, the darkest souls.

Fate is the strongest, stronger than us, stronger than Starclan.

I know one thing fate can't control though,

us,

and the way we respond to its pull.

Fate is strong, and will always influence all of our lives,

but some of our lives influence fate.

My life was one such life, Why? because,

I broke the code,

I broke the medicine cat code,

I almost broke all the clans,

and,

I broke my heart.

I broke my heart and at the same time broke my soul, but they've healed, a bit.

If it weren't for my life, I would not have brought Brokenstar into the world,

Tigerclaw would not have befriended him,

became leader of Shadowclan,

or discovered Scourge.

I know it sounds bad, but this is the good that my mistake did,

I saved Shadowclan,

I saved Thunderclan's kits,

I discovered Firestar's skills of leadership,

and I gave Firestar one of his nine lives.

In all the foul deeds I have done,

I have done many good deeds as well,

I've saved lives,

I've saved clans,

I've saved kits,

I've fouled up evil plans,

I've helped see through lies,

I've helped bring peace to the clans,

I've done so many good deeds. All thanks to the bad ones.

I guess that fate and deeds, good and bad, go pretty much hand in hand.

They can change lives.

They can take lives, as well as give lives.

Fate and Deeds, one in the same.


	2. Hollyleaf

_**A tribute to Hollyleaf, Killed by her own insanity.**_

* * *

**Hello, my name is Hollyleaf. **

**I was a Thunderclan cat, I guess. **

**My Mother was Leafpool, a code breaking cat. **

**Why do I accuse my very own mother of breaking the warrior code?**

** Because she did. **

**She was a medicine cat, medicine cats cant have kits or mates, let alone mates in another clan! **

**My father was Crowfeather, a Windclan warrior.**

**What Leafpool did after she had kits was just as bad as breaking the warrior code.**

**She lied to the clan and told us and the clan that her sister Squirrelflight was our mother.  
**

**She lied to us, she lied to her clan, her friends, her family!**

**When the time came for us to be apprentices, I chose to be her apprentice at first, but I couldn't keep up with the lessons, and decided to become a warrior.**

**My brother, Jayfeather, blind since birth, tried to train as a warrior, but found that he was better suited as a medicine cat.**

**My other brother, Lionblaze, was friends with a wind clan cat, Heathertail, and met with her ,in secret, in an underground tunnel.**

**When I found out that Leafpool was my mother, I guess I went insane.**

**I tried to kill her with death berries, to punish her, but she said that dying was better than living with her mistake.**

**Then I found out who my father was and decided to find him.**

**I decided to use the tunnels that Lionblaze and Heathertail had met in, but when I ran into the tunnels they collapsed on me.**

**I guess that I went insane when I found out how many cats in my clan broke the Warrior code.**

**I guess I was killed by my insanity.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Please review and comment._**

**_I'm also looking for suggestions on which cats to do tributes for. _**


	3. Honeyfern

**POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE POWER OF THREE!!!!!**

* * *

**Honeyfern tribute  
**

**

* * *

**

**Honeyfern died the most noble death that I've ever seen, she died to save a clanmate. Her loss was felt by all of Thunderclan.**

*********************

**I remember my death all too clearly, I remember seeing the snake,I remember seeing Briarkit, I remember everything all to clearly....**

_The snake had its head posed to strike Briarkit, I knew that I would die, but I knew that I wouldn't die in vain._

_I remember the snake's fangs sinking into my shoulder, the searing pain, the look on Briarkit's face, Lionblaze yowling...._

_I'll never blame Leafpool for my death, there was nothing that she could do to stop me from joining Starclan. I don't blame Jayfeather either, neither of them could stop me from dying._

_When I arrived in Starclan, I didn't feel sadness or pain, I felt nothing._

_I asked the other cats in Starclan if I could have a chance to see what was going on in Thunderclan, they said yes._

_I saw Berrynose, poor Berrynose..... standing over my body head hung low in mourning._

_It's a shame I never got to tell him that I was bearing his kits. My poor Berrynose._

_I hope that he finds another she cat, I want him to, he deserves it, he lost a lot when he lost me._

_I asked Firestar what Starclan was like once, he'd told me that it was.... peaceful. _

_I....I hope that I won't see him here anytime soon._

_Hollyleaf joined me a few days ago, she seemed surprised that she'd died._

_I've checked on Berrynose everyday since my death._

_ I walked in his dreams last night.... I've never seen him so happy._

_I have to go now, I'm going to talk with Jayfeather._

**

* * *

**

**I think that I've found a few theme songs for this one! **

**You Found Me- The Fray**

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

**On my Own-Hedley**

**and oh! How could I foreget!**

**If Today Was Your Last Day-Nickelback**

**NICKELBACK IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Please review and comment, suggestions are welcome!**

**~Spottedflames  
**


	4. Bluestar

** Bluestar tribute**

(I've been wanting to do this one for a while!)

* * *

Song that would go good with this: The Fray/ You Found Me

* * *

Bluestar's POV

**

* * *

**_**I've been thinking, and now I, Bluestar , former leader of Thunderclan, see that I was more than an idiot to think that Starclan had abandoned me.**_

_** I was a fool.**_

_**I've seen so many many cats, so many deaths, prophecies, lies, betrayals.... **_

_**I really wish that I didn't have to.**_

_**I know it hurt Firestar when I died. **_

_**It hurt me too... but I had to.**_

_**The dogs would have got him if I didn't.**_

_**One of my kits is still alive, she might follow my footsteps and become leader, I'm so proud of her. **_

_**Even if she doesn't become a leader, I'm still proud of her.**_

_**I just got back from **__**reminiscing **__**with Oakheart. **_

_**Oakheart was the first cat I met when I arrived in Starclan.**_

_**I met my lost kit too, Mosskit... Frostfur too. I... I was so happy to see them...**_

_**I was less than thrilled when I heard about Leafpool having kits.**_

_**She had so much potential...**_

_**She's still a good medicine cat th-... oh! Jayfeather!?!?? **_

_**What are you doing here!?!?**_

_(Jayfeather whispers something in Bluestar's ear, she sighs)_

_**Thank you Jayfeather...**_

_(Jayfeather nods and pads away)_

_**Thunderclan has fallen on hard times...**_

_**Times are changing... Leafpool's no longer medicine cat, and Jayfeather's sister Hollyleaf is dead, so is Honeyfern.  
**_

_**Why are soo many cats dying!?!**_

_**Mysterious deaths, murder, betrayal, lies, sacrifices, and monsters.**_

_**And why is it always the younger generation!?**_

_**I guess that not ALL young lives that are taken in vain, Honeyfern died a noble death, like me,**_

_**she died saving a clanmate.**_

_**Things are soo confusing, one of the three is gone...**_

_**who's going to take their place?**_

_**Will anyone take her palce?!?**_

_**Are the clans doomed!?!**_

_**Is Starclan doomed?**_

_**Am I doomed!?!?!**_

_**Soo many questions... **_

_**soo little time...**_

_**I must go now... Oakheart's calling me.  
**_

* * *

**Please review and comment, suggestions are welcome!**

**~Spottedflames  
**


	5. Ripplepelt

**Ripplepelt tribute**

* * *

Ripplepelt's POV

**

* * *

****I am Ripplepelt, former Riverclan warrior, now Starclan warrior.**

**I was young and brave.**

**I am not sad that I died, I am proud to have died to bring water to the clans.**

**As I look back on my years of life, and I realize,**

**Life is short, live it like everyday is your last, for all you know everyday could BE your last.**

**I've met many clanmates from the past, Crookedstar, Oakheart, and Whiteclaw, among others.**

**There was even a she cat who knew a Thunderclan cat.... her name was Silverstream.**

**(She was really cute)  
**

**Leopardstar might've ended up here with me if my friends and I hadn't done what we did.**

**I am proud to call them my friends and to have traveled with those brave cats, even the kitypets. The kittypets were the bravest.**

**I have lived a great life, and I have died a noble death.**

**I have not died in vain, therefor, I died happy.  
**

* * *

**Please review and comment, suggestions are welcome!**

**~Spottedflames  
**


End file.
